User talk:SPARKSFLY
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the NOVA TESLA LAND page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 20:02, December 22, 2009 HAPPY HOLIDAYS ALL! HAPPY HOLIDAYS NALL/MERRY CHRISTMAS! To all the Micronations and their leaders and populations! It begins a plan tpo make NovaTeslaLand the FIRST CLEAN GREEN alternative powered nation on the planet.Any comments or help are gfreatfully welcome! SPARKSFLY 20:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! Nova TResla Land goes on! Some large nations intedested in supporting a Tesal wireless energy concept fropm Nova tesla land ! More later SPARKSFLY 19:26, December 27, 2009 (UTC) AGAIN A HAPPY NEW YEAR A HAPPY NEW DECADE TO ALL MICRONATIONS THERE LEADERS POPULATIONS! HI, Happy New Year and New Decade too! Would have posted sooner AOL however hasnt changed! So, just got back online!!!Anyone wnat to cooloberate on FREE ENERGY TRANSMISSION, ALTERNATIVE CLEAN GREEN ENERGY? This for NOVA TESLA LAND (After Nikola tesla 1856-1943 see Wikipedia who came up with transmitting Free Eletrical power wirelessly AC motors, AC power, even radi!" Let me hear from you Again to a CLEAN GREEN Earth! Bye! The Land opf Nova Tesla ! On Micronation blog NOVA TESLA LAND given mentioned! This is a REAL attempt to create a REAL Island icronation! To produce electrical energy fromm the sea Wind and Sun. Let e hear fromm anyone intrested in NOVA TESLA LAND ,The first Truely CLEAN GREEN energy nation!SPARKSFLY 19:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC) NOVA TESLA LAND is moving ahead! The Concept of a Floating and or anchored seasteaded NOVA TESLA LAND is moving ahead! A land to make renewable energy then broadcast same via Nikola Teslas ideas of wireless energy transmission to other nations!Useing Sea Turbines, Solar and Wind turbines too!SPARKSFLY 01:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) NOVA TESLA LAND ASKS HELP! Someoine Editor/Adinstrator perhaps MicroWiki? Can you tell me if a request Re: the establishmment of a Micronation(in this case NOVA TESLA LAND) Can be submiited and how to the UnitedNations? Really a SINCERE request ! Thanks!(I aks because someone has offered me for real an abanadoned Oil :Platform Black Sea for NOVA TESLA LAND!) Thanks again Sparks will fly!(HHS!Sun1/171021stcnt8:44PMPST)SPARKSFLY 19:28, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not an admin, but I do know that no micronation has been admitted too the UN. You do not have to ask the UN to be established as a micronaton. I know I didn't. --Parker I of Secundomia 23:24, January 17, 2010 (UTC) THANKS PARKER 1 SECUNDOMINA!Since the oilf paltform may be in another national territorial waters(there is a dispute on this! ) Just wanted to know!(HHSMN3:21PMPSTJan18201021stcnt)SPARKSFLY 16:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC)`SPARKSFLY 18:23, January 18, 2010 (UTC)One more thing. How do I contact you direct?Do i look up Secundomain on Wiki Micronations list or? Thanks again!(This is not as easy as I thought! Since the Oil Platform is near a former Soviet "Republic" and Tesla ios a cherished name in that part of the World Thus the iofferolf a Oil Paltform!SPARKSFLY 23:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Contact me at My talk page. Parker I of Secundomia 21:04, January 19, 2010 (UTC) BE CAREFUL!!! The last micronation (Sealand) to claim an sea platform was invaded by the Dutch and German, and caught fire. --Parker I of Secundomia 18:55, January 18, 2010 (UTC) NOVA TESLA LAND WANTS CITIZENS! HOW WOULD LIKE TO BE A PIONEER? Becoming a part pf the first truely GREEN nation.Nova Tesla Land Let me know willgrant imiate citizenship! Great opportunity!(HHSTU>4:33PMJan19th201021stcnt)SPARKSFLY 16:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Also,Duel citizenship is offered.You can become a citizen of NOVA TESLAND and keep your own born county citizenship as well!!!SPARKSFLY 19:57, January 19, 2010 (UTC)Sugesting that you spread the word about nOVA TESLA LAND ON Twitter,Facebook etc. Come join us in a New Clean And GREEN Land! Nova Tesal LandSPARKSFLY 22:28, January 19, 2010 (UTC)The rights of the Citizens of NOVA TESLA LAND will be the right to freely move about the nation,No Visa or Passport will beneeded to leave or enter the Nation.Everypnr eill have freedom of speech more to comeSPARKSFLY 00:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC), Ideas for a Nova Telsa Land Consitution? An appeal anyone wnat to contribute to the constitution of Nova Tesla Land? let me hear from you. A Lazziz Faire type of Gopverment is intended for NTL(Nova Tesla Land) Keep that in mind.Perhaps along the lines political idfeas of Ayn Rand?(A note seems the Mystery AntpHero JOHN GALT in Ayn Rands novel "Atlas Shrugged" may have been based on Tesla and his Free energy ideas!) Hope I can post later. Bad rain here may cut power off. Take Care Let me hear from you on a Nova Tesla Land Costitution.Thanks!(DatedformyfilesHHS11:36AMPSTWede.21stcnt)SPARKSFLY 19:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) WILD WETAHER/HOME MADE POWER FREE POWER! WILD WEATHER NOVA TESLA LAND HOME MADE POWER! WILD WEATHER HERE (Southern California) took out power for some hurs! If NoVA TESLA LAND POWER TOWERS were in use.Power would be as fre as radio waves! Again anyone have suggestions on NTL Nova Tesla Land constitution a Bill of rights? Let me hear from you.(HHS5:15P.M.Pst.WEd.Jan20,201021st.cnt.)SPARKSFLY 01:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) NOVA TESLA LAND FLAG YONE HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NOVA TESLA LAND FLAG? Let me hear from you on this maybe lightening bolts in it?(HHS8:38AMPSTThur,Jan.21,2010 Formy records)SPARKSFLY 16:38, January 21, 2010 (UTC)Also a NoVA TESLA LAND GREAT SEAL ANY IDEAS FOR SAME?SPARKSFLY 19:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC)(HHS11:44 A.M.PST.JAN 21,2010 21STCNT. 19:44 UTC.THUR.)